Floating gate transistors can be used to form memory devices such as flash memory devices. As memory cell widths or pitches of the floating gate transistors are scaled down, the distance between adjacent floating gates decreases. It is desirable, however, to maintain control gate width dimensions between adjacent floating gates and, in at least some instances, the doping of the control gate between adjacent floating gates.
For example, a decreased control gate width dimension can lead to undesirable coupling between adjacent floating gates. That is, if the width dimension of the control gate between adjacent devices is too small, then there is an increased chance that adjacent floating gates will electronically couple.
Further, when polysilicon is used as a control gate, a decreased width between adjacent floating gates can lead to polysilicon depletion which, in turn, can cause a loss of the gate coupling area thus rendering the associated memory call inoperative.